


home is where the fire is burning.

by Jesusinfection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Music stuff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they're in a band idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusinfection/pseuds/Jesusinfection
Summary: He was able to make out the silhouette of a slender woman whose shadows danced against the slowly blackening walls, both her hands engulfed in flames.orBarry dreams of a woman who sets his world on fire.





	home is where the fire is burning.

The warmth of the rapidly spreading fire was unbearable, even more so than the stinging of the flames licking at his calves, slowly burning through the thin layer of denim shielding his skin. The male could hear his pulse in his ears- the sound of it louder than that of the wooden walls surrounding him being consumed by the fire. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and his breathing was labored, coming out in short ragged huffs.

A distant sound- his name being called?- had him look up from where he was bent over to shield himself, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso to help him not to panic, to stay grounded.

He had to make some noise, let the other know where he was so they could help him. The man couldn't speak- couldn't risk inhaling the toxic smoke- and frantically looked around in the hope of finding an object that wasn't burning, but the wild movements of his head only flung his glasses from where they had been perched on the bridge of his rounded nose, leaving him even more helpless than he'd been before.

His vision, already blurry without his glasses, was worsened by the constant stinging of the smoke in his eyes. The male had to blink multiple times before he was able to make out the silhouette of a slender woman whose shadows danced against the slowly blackening walls, both her hands engulfed in flames. She turned towards him at the sound of his glasses breaking when hitting the floor. Her face was illuminated by the orange and red tails of the fire. Her eyes were a brilliant white, which almost seemed to light up, and her red painted lips were pulled into an animal-like snarl.

He was losing consciousness, the thick smoke clogging his trachea and causing him to gasp for air-which immediately triggered a coughing fit as his lungs were once again filled with the toxic vapour that filled the room and which he couldn't seem to escape. his body spasmed and his burning eyes filled with tears.

He collapsed, muscles weakened by the lack of oxygen, but his pudgy form was caught by a pair of strong arms which secured themselves around his waist. He could feel a strand of her hair brush against his cheek as she leaned over him, rested her forehead against his and pressed her fingers to his throat, presumably to check his pulse.

"It's fine, Barold." The voice promised him as a surprisingly cool thumb brushed the ashes off his round cheek. She sounded familiar. So familiar and warm and soft and worried. "It's okay. You can wake up now," She whispered to him.

And he did.

\----------

Barry Bluejeans woke up in cold sweat that morning, his short brown hair was sticking to his forehead and is clothes felt too small for him. They clung to his body and reeked of his sweat.  
He sat up, a shiver going down his spine as he was met by his own reflection in the full body mirror which leaned against the wall opposite to the one his bed he was pushed up against.

"Jesus Christ," Barry murmured as he took in his own appearance. His bright eyes looked sunken in, the bags underneath them only emphasizing how exhausted he looked. His tan skin had turned a disgusting looking greenish hue and looked oily- more so than usual.

The second his mind registered that he looked sick he surged forwards, only barely missing his bed as he emptied his stomach on the ground beside it. The male used the back of his hand to wipe away some spit from the corner of his mouth and was surprised to find that his cheeks were wet. He'd been crying. He felt a great sense of loss, though he had no idea why. The best thing he could come up with was that it most likely had something to do with the dream, but he couldn't recall what it had been about.

The sound of knuckles on wood shook him out of his thoughts, and the male reached over to his bedside table, wrapping his chubby fingers around a sealed water bottle. "come in." He grumbled, his deep voice sounding rough- as if he'd been shouting all night. He twisted the cap off the bottle and brought it up to his chapped lips before eagerly gulping down the cold drink.

the door opened to reveal a large male dressed in a well-fitted suit.  
"are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft as if he was afraid of frightening his upset friend.

Kravitz was slightly taller than the average male and had a slim built, he would've been lanky looking if it hadn't been for the slight muscles defining his arms and calves. His skin was dark and spotless and his features were sharp and pronounced, full lips pulled into a tight frown as his amber eyes were scanning the room, his curiosity clearly visible in them. Kravitz had never been good at hiding his emotions from his best friend.

Kravitz' nose scrunched up in disgust as the scent of yesterday's dinner hit him, and he reflectively stepped back out of the room. Neither said anything as he turned on the heels of his black dress shoes and disappeared into the bathroom and out of Barry's view. The sound of the shower turning on and water splattering against a tiled floor was the only thing that could be heard in the next couple of minutes as they both gathered their thoughts.

"The shower is ready for you." Barry thanked the other with a grateful nod and weakly pat the taller male's shoulder as he passed him on his way to their shared bathroom.

They had breakfast together after that. The small apartment reeking of disinfectants and burned toast. Kravitz stayed silent, though the way he kept glancing up at his companion made it clear there was a lot he wanted to say.

"Are you okay to meet our newest member, today?" he finally asked, knowing that all of his questions about what had happened would be dodged or even ignored. Barry hummed in confirmation and used his pointer finger to push his glasses back in place, offering Kravitz a small smile. "I'll be fine, bud."

He and Kravitz had been friends since college, where they had been assigned as roommates. They had clicked due to both of them being outcasts and their shared passion for music and had decided to move in together once they had graduated college.

the tension dissolved on their way to the studio as they chatted about their upcoming performance. Their 'big breakthrough' as Barry's mother liked to call it.

Kravitz had walked in on Barry playing the piano once. The older male had locked himself away in the music room during lunch and had gotten lost in his own music- unaware of the other following his fingers' every movement. The other had startled Barry by applauding him when he finished and had showered him with compliments afterward.

They had started a band the very next day.

The pair was greeted by Johan as they entered the small space they rented for band practice. He was a rather strange figure, wasn't good at communicating and often let his emotions get the best of him.

Johan played the violin like his life depended on it and wrote songs which could take you to a whole other world if you allowed them to. He was without a doubt the best musician either of them had ever met.

The trio was playing their fourth song when the double doors of the cramped room finally slammed open, the sound of it snapping Barry out of his concentration and causing him to hit the wrong key.

"Oh fuck, that doesn't sound very good. No wonder Bone Daddy asked for my help." The female standing in the door opening was absolutely breathtaking. There was no other way to describe her.

Barry's eyes followed the movement of her shoulders as she shrugged off her red leather jacket and draped it over one of the fold-out chairs standing near the entrance. She moved slow and graceful and fuck _of course_ he realized that he was staring like a fucking creep but he couldn't help himself. She was intoxicating.

Her blonde curls were cut into a bob which ended just below her sharp jawline and the dark liner decorating her eyes accented their piercing blue color. The corners of her thin, burgundy painted lips turned up into a mischievous grin as she reached up to tuck a loose curl behind her pointed ear.

Then she turned and looked at him.

A silence fell over the room and nobody moved for what seemed like minutes but what in reality couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds.

Then Kravitz coughed into his fist and whatever spell had been cast was broken as three pairs of eyes found his face.  
"Everyone, this is Lup. Lup this is Barry,"  
the brown haired male nodded as his name was mentioned and awkwardly waved at the elven woman standing in front of him, suddenly hyper-aware of his movements and appearance. 

"And this is Johan."  
The musician's face remained emotionless as he turned his head towards Lup and nodded, not even trying to hide his disapproval of,,, her.

Lup laced her fingers together and pushed her hands out, successfully cracking every single joint in her slim fingers.

She then strutted over to the trio and carefully pried the violin out of Johan's grasp, ignoring his distressed cries, and slotted the violin between her chin and left collarbone.

The blonde raised a perfectly manicured bow and shot a wink in Barry's direction before rolling her shoulders back and straightening her back, head tilted back as she spoke.

"Let's get this fucking party started."

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> so I wrote this at 3 am last night and English clearly isn't my first language.  
> Please feel free to leave kudos or to message me to correct any mistakes.


End file.
